The program objective is to train promising new scientists in mechanisms of cardiovascular diseases, experimental strategies and technologies necessary for development of novel molecular therapeutics. The theme of the program is signal transduction within a multidisciplinary, integrated program that focuses on molecular events in cardiovascular development, proteomics, cardiac stem cells and regenerative medicine as well as the molecular basis of cardiovascular disease. Future decades will see rapid advances in our understanding of the structure and function of molecules involved in cardiovascular disease and hopefully the successful application of these insights into the development of novel treatments and prevention of cardiovascular diseases. Such advances will require well-trained, energetic and productive scientists with the ability to understand and manipulate molecular events within a physiological context. These are the type of individuals that we intend to develop through the integrated predoctoral and postdoctoral components of this training program. The 37 mentor-eligible faculty members were selected on the basis of their research interests related to cardiovascular diseases, active NIH research support, ongoing collaborations, successful training and mentoring experience, and commitment to predoctoral and postdoctoral training. The Program Director and Co-Director are assisted by a Program Steering Committee and an External Advisory Committee of outstanding experts in the field of cardiovascular biology. Key components of the training program are the mentor research experience, didactic courses providing a broad perspective of cardiovascular disease, required training and responsible conduct of research, elective courses, cardiovascular journal club, seminars, presentations at regional and national conferences, and professional development activities. The cardiovascular journal club, seminars, workshops and student research day provide a framework for all trainees to interact, collaborate, and work together during their training experience. An integrative, multi-year evaluation plan will be used to measure the extent to which the program goals and objectives are met. Our aim is to produce outstanding investigators with a broad insight into cardiovascular dysfunction who make significant contributions to the understanding of these disorders and development of therapies for cardiovascular diseases.